Baby, I love you!
by HeavyMetalKnight
Summary: in the world of harry potter there are many alternate universes well in this one harmony sets out on an adventure that will change there love lives but there will be many obstacles along the way.
1. Chapter 1

By HeavyMetalQueen

It was autumn and harry potter world renown quidditch seeker was taking a break from his career. The break was to be at his seemingly home Hogwarts where little ones come and go. Well, he decided to go to Hermione's house. Hermione's house was decorated beautifully not too flavorful and gaudy but not to tasteless and Goth-like. Hermione was a wedding planner. She loved what she did for a living. Right now in her Gringotts bank account she had just over 200,000,000 dollars and in her muggle bank account she had over 400,000 dollars and all that came from planning wizarding and muggle weddings. Hermione knew she was rich but she hated bragging about it since she knew some were just poor unfortunate souls. However Hermione was a kind lady, best friends with harry potter, and was an extreme cat lady. Anyways, on his way over harry was deciding to be a rapper in his next section of his career. Sadly the visit didn't go all that well because of them both talking at once. At the end though Hermione was beginning to realize what had been in front of her for a long time. When he got back to Hogwarts harry helped prepare for the feast. After Minerva's speech food appeared. For example, roast beef, potato soup, and bacon burgers. Then came dessert: lemon meringue pie, treacle tart and blueberry cake. A teacher meeting was afterwards and was quiet till the end which was a bad omen the inner rapper of harry babbled. He thought about his first class tomorrow and how it was going to go as he made his way up to the northern tower which is where he slept. It didn't have a whole lot of space but enough to where it was homey and comfortable. The bed was a deep dark blue mixed with black stripes. He fell asleep soundly enough to where if you had a rampaging herd of elephants then he still wouldn't awake. Anyhow, he dreamed with a strange dream.

*dream*

A nameless face saying well mumbling the words under her breath so much that he couldn't understand them. How was it a she you ask? Simple, she had long curly brown hair and he sure felt something along his chest moving up and down slightly and they were sure as hell not flat. He tried to speak but nothing came out. He felt himself being whisked away to another dream.

*2nd dream*

He was on a street corner and he looked at a cracked mirror. He saw he had dreadlocks and a hood over his deep tinted sunglasses. "I'm a rapper, that's cool," harry thought, "Well; let's see how good I can rap."

Hey, yo smoker over there

Got some weed maybe some beer

Got a knife we can cut till midnight

Yeah, Wahoo

But now I don't think

So cuz boy yo just another wanna-be rapper

But you an't no me

And I gotta say I hang around with the mafia at times

Times to get rough

Times to get heavy

Times to get drunk

Times to get all the girls

*reality*

"Wow man that sounded pretty good" harry thought as he shrugged himself off to get ready for his first day of classes with the kids.

So the year went on nothing really exciting happening till Christmas break. That's when it really become funky. He went to Hermione's house hoping that the visit would go better than the last. He couldn't wait to see her dazzling smile her beautiful puppy dog eyes though she was a cat person. Meanwhile, Hermione herself was thinking the same thing about him. that's when they both realized they were in love with the other. holy fuck what shall they do!

please review and please check out my other story the perfect yule Christmas for harry. also, please tell me if you want another chapter


	2. A Gift

Along the way, Harry decided that he would express his feelings through the Japanese pocky game where two people try to reach the middle first on a stick of candy, but if it's a tie, both end up kissing. He thought that the game was a great way to express his feelings since he just couldn't seem to talk when he tried to tell Hermione how he felt. However, he wanted something a bit more special to bring with him, so he went to Diagon Alley to look around. As he wandered through the mass of stores and sellers, he spotted a tiny jewelry boutique that when he went in to browse, a tiny hidden bell rung. There was all sorts of jewelry in the store. There was a great metal chain that had a metallic ax that hung over in the middle and a pair of giant diamond earrings, but there was none that was ideal for his wonderful brown-eyed lovely. But, as soon as he had thought that, he found he was wrong because there was the most magnificent piece he had seen. It was a gold necklace with a marbled dove with a group of sapphires in the very center. Whew, it was so beautiful that the only apt word to describe the necklace was Hermione. Just then, a growly voice behind him said, "Find something you like then, eh boy?"

Harry swiftly turned around and made eye contact with a slimy old man who had wrinkly face and had a tattoo right on his right cheek and had a large, square chin. Harry felt suspicious of the old man but didn't question it for the moment. "yes, I have. How much does that dove necklace cost?"

"That piece has a good cheap price. its only 1,000euros which is cheaper than normal but I just need some money ya know."

"Alright sir, that seems fair. Just a moment," Harry said and he fished around in his pocket while the elderly man waited patiently. "Here ya go!" And so he paid walked out with the necklace, plus a wrapped gift box for free. Since Hermione made him stay in touch he pulled out his phone and dialed her number. It ranged thrice before she picked the phone up. "hey Hermione I was wondering if you wanted to meet in town somewhere to have a cup of tea. Also, I thought that we could go t a bookstore ad see if there is anything you'd like to buy. it's a treat so don't bring any money just bring yourself and that amazing smile that I'll always love."

"okay harry can't wait to see you!"

"bye"

"bye" Hermione couldn't wait. She out a bit of eyeliner on and a bit of lip gloss. they both arrived at the same time. after a while, Harry pulled out the present and said, " Hermione your my best friend and you have stuck by me thick and thin so will you have this." and handed it to her. Hermione opened it and smiled "oh Harry it's beautiful!" and "how can I ever repay you?"

"wow now first it was a gift not something to repay you by and second it's just a little something and as beautiful as you."

"will you put it on me harry?"

"Of course my fantastic butterfly!" After Harry put the necklace on Hermione he turned her around and thought "she looks more sexy than I thought she would be in it." He leaned in and eyes fluttering close Hermione did too barely apart.

review please for another chapter *puppy dog/pretty big cat eyes*


	3. Ron finds out!

However Harry stopped and Hermione looked a bit confused. "Hey I forgot to mention but I brought some pocky and wondered if you wanted to play?"

"Sure Harry!" Hermione said still confused. They played a couple of turns with harry winning and Hermione being to slow to be the winner. One turn though it was a tie and as they bit at the same time they both felt their eyes close and fluttering around them was wind and leaves and everyone around them said "Awwww." But the moment ended to soon and so Hermione screeched, "Harry I thought you were gay!"

"Hermione, I know it seemed like that but the truth is my eyes were only for you and I couldn't bare having someone else by my side that wasn't you Hermione." Harry gently said to his love. As this was going on a Mr. Ronald Weasley was trying(and failing)to make a somewhat working love potion for a Ms. Hermione Granger because he was absolutely obsessed with her every move. To him it was an everlasting game of cat and mouse with him being the big fat cat and her the itty bitty mouse. He however was jelly of Harry and was going to give him a love potion to fall in love with his own sister Ginny Weasley.

Ron just couldn't figure out why Harry was better than him in any whatever way. Though he has had a rather smallish pea brain size that was smaller than a caterpillar. The day Ron would turn smart was the day pigs would fly or even yet when wizards would advanced beyond the dark ages. Also, he didn't realize or know that their love for each other would accomplish over anything. Still, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him right? wrong, as he was walking back to his stay at the leaky cauldron he had a shiver run down his spine and what should he see but Hermione and Harry kissing in the middle of Diagon alley! Hermione had her arms around Harry's neck and him her waist! Unbelievable after what he had done for her she just through him to the curb!? Ron had delusion himself to him saving her instead when it was really harry. he thought that he deserved her when he didn't. "Harry! How could you ever steal my girl!"

"Your girl!How am I your girl! I am my own person so how dare you try and say I'm your girl!" Hermione cried out. Hermione punched Ron and went back to harry and said "Come on harry it's time to go out and eat steak and blueberry pie."


	4. Chapter 4

sorry everybody that I haven't updated in soooo long I have just run out ideas so if u have any just pm me and i'll see what I can do for you!


End file.
